


Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit

by Lady_Silver



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Rommath, Caning, Choking, Deepthroating, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, ovipositor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Silver/pseuds/Lady_Silver
Summary: “总之，他说……你想做什么都可以，”摄政王的眉毛跳动了一下，哈杜伦注意到，“但是，只除了一件事。”“告诉我，我会记住的。”“说话。罗曼斯的要求是，在一切结束之前，谁都不能说话。”
Relationships: Halduron Brightwing/Lor'themar Theron, Halduron Brightwing/Rommath, Rommath/Lor'themar Theron
Kudos: 3





	Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自 _Les Feuilles Mortes_ （《落叶》），意为“慢慢地，无声无息”。
> 
> Might add the English translation later if I have time. Tried to read Google's translation version myself but found it really not satisfying :-(.

“对了，Hal，”洛瑟玛难得的在酒柜前迟疑了一会儿，就好像在这只柜子摆在这儿十几年以后，他终于注意到那些陈列的品质和口感，而不是只当做溶解酒精用的液体一样。他拿出一瓶橙色的杜松子酒，又放回去。“他同意了。”

哈杜伦突然不知道该说些什么。“啊。”他轻轻地应道，假装自己没有险些从窗台上掉下来。这件事他昨天这个时候才提，还没有做好心理准备，“今晚吗？”

“今晚？十年都过去了，我还以为你并不着急。”洛瑟玛仍然研究着他的收藏，然后他转过身，摆出一副玩笑的表情，“明天，不，后天吧，如果你这么迫不及待。”

“……” _难道不是你先按捺不住，才这么快就给了我答案吗。_ “我只是有点儿惊讶。我以为，”哈杜伦比了个手势，“你……他不会接受……我是说，接受得这么干脆。”

“其实我也没有想到你想跟他上床。”洛瑟玛过于迅速地回应，他清清嗓子，似乎有点后悔让这句话滑出了喉咙。“总之，他说……你想做什么都可以，”摄政王的眉毛跳动了一下，哈杜伦注意到，“但是，只除了一件事。”

“告诉我，我会记住的。”

“说话。罗曼斯的要求是，在一切结束之前，谁都不能说话。”

* * *

在游侠将军推开门之前，他仔细地听了两分钟，在确定摄政者不在里面的时候闪过一瞬惊喜，但随后，他就对自己感到恼怒： _根本没有什么可值得高兴的。_ 何况，他眼前所见的这一切，当然都是奎尔萨拉斯元首方才的成果。

大魔导师跪在床上，手腕交叠着，由一根不过草叶粗细的黑色线绳缠绕起来，松垮地吊在头顶，脸被纱幔和他自己散着落下来的黑发挡住，无法看见。从左手指尖开始蜿蜒盘缠在肢体上的血色符文此刻暗淡而安静，蛇蜕般消失在他颈上系住的浅褐色短袍里面。那件衣料陈旧极了，早就在反复漂洗下褪了色，余下颜色仍然较深的斑点要么是补丁，要么是血迹。对于游侠将军来说，他不需要再看一眼，也不需要走得够近，以至于能闻到衣领上浸在酒中的柑橘味，看到用亚麻线挂在领口做扣子的山猫牙，就能知道那是哪里来的、属于谁的一件衣袍。 _这是谁的主意？_

在那个时刻，哈杜伦几乎想转身就走，但那实在太幼稚，并且显得不真诚——在罗曼斯面前显得幼稚，或者在现在时的床伴面前显得不真诚，这二者都在发色赤金的游侠此生所最不能接受的事情之列。所以，最终他留了下来，向那张床走过去。他并不确定罗曼斯是没有注意到他，还是不打算理他。他有自信，无论是什么法师都不可能听见游侠无声的脚步，但旋转门把手的声音是无法避免的。 _血法师能认出自己吗？洛瑟玛在卧室里会隐藏脚步声吗？_ 哈杜伦突然发现自己已经无法回答这个问题，而这令他又一次感到愤怒，以至于没有注意到罗曼斯的耳尖是否抖动过。

这栋建筑里相当罕见的白色床褥软且过厚，让罗曼斯的小腿几乎整个陷在了里面，那件不属于他自己的衣服当然是不合身的，要大上一两码，宽松地垂下来。从某个角度看过去，他的下半身似乎只有膝盖上方到大腿中部的皮肤裸露着。哈杜伦犹豫起来，不知道是该先碰碰魔导师的胳膊，向他打个招呼，还是略过这些假惺惺的礼节，直接去抚摸那块已经隐约泛着一层浅粉色的地方。

_但是，我真的被允许这样做吗？在我们的领袖回来之前，我真的有这个权力来宣布开始吗？_ 他的问题太多了，哈杜伦发觉，或许他本该再认真考虑。而且洛瑟玛还没有来，这令他感到焦躁。这些自我询问和怀疑，对他来说陌生得甚至足以被直觉划入“危险”的范畴。他又一次冒出逃跑的念头，但木门终于再次发出吱呀声，把他的腿也钉在了空气里。就像是一百年前第一次跟比他大的女人上床那样，哈杜伦立刻坐到床上，希望这样能掩盖自己的不知所措。出于同样的原因，他没有转头去看洛瑟玛，而是试着拨开挡在罗曼斯侧脸的头发——这本来不是好的选择，无论是在污染清除了这么久之后仍然灼人的邪恶光芒，还是在那之下煤玉般的瞳仁，他都还没有做好面对的准备，因此，见到蒙在那双眼睛上的白绸，几乎让他松了一口气。

罗曼斯依然没有给他任何特别的反应，或许是游侠的错觉，他的呼吸声似乎变得更重了一些，然而就算是真的，这点儿变化也并非是出自他的缘故。大魔导师往左侧晃了晃头，用他的颧骨压在一只手掌上，这才提醒了哈杜伦，就在这几秒钟里，洛瑟玛已经过来了，他仍然没能注意到是否有脚步声。才来的精灵将一只碗放上床头桌，那上面还摆着其他一些东西。 _“你想做什么都可以”_ ，由摄政王转述的话语在哈杜伦脑中响起来——所有这些东西，或许更多。他甚至从未仔细地想象过，就要进入其中了。

洛瑟玛用嘴唇印上他刚刚碰触过的地方，又在罗曼斯回吻在他的掌心时看向哈杜伦。 _他们在等我_ ，哈杜伦发觉。按照符合他素来名声的做法，他早就应当抚摸魔导师的脊背，亲吻颈子后面突起的骨节，把他自持的冷漠撕开。然而那件衣服阻止了一切，在那么一段时间里，哈杜伦只是看着摄政王在大魔导师身前留下一串痕迹，发出微小的吮吸声。之后他终于试着把手绕到罗曼斯胸前，但洛瑟玛的吻已经落在他原本的目的地上，这让他的手指不慎按到了洛瑟玛的脸，而后者十分自然般地将它们拉到嘴边舔舐，甚至扣住他的手腕，不允许他缩回去，直到濡湿了指尖为止。仅仅如此就让他硬了。在这段时间里，罗曼斯也把腰挺直了些，让短袍破损的下摆，虽然还不到全部裸露的地步，却终于不再能盖好任何需要遮掩的东西。

现在显然不是继续思考任何选择是否得体的时候，但意识到这一点所需要的时间，也已经足以导致哈杜伦错过时机。他不确定洛瑟玛是不是挑起了嘴角，但在他能够分辨之前，他本应碰触的地方就已经被占去。游侠将军甚至是在罗曼斯如获解脱般的抽气之中回过神来的。而洛瑟玛正在开拓血法师的身体，并且似乎探寻着什么——他很快就找到了，手指慢慢地撤出去，直到扯出几颗直径不大却紧挨在一起的珠子来。前面最小的那些被他用食指缠了一圈，就着这点儿附加的力量，一粒一粒地拽出来。

神奇的是，处于这般境地的罗曼斯，尽管已经几乎需要倚靠在别人身上来支撑身体，却还有能力去注意到哈杜伦温度过高的视线。他朝他的方向偏过头，洛瑟玛也放开了珠串，导致前者的穴口夹紧了些，还给他带来一阵被看轻的恼怒。出于没来由的报复心，金发的游侠揪住珠子猛地拽了一把，并且在罗曼斯来得及控制被生硬扯开的肌肉之前，把所有他弄出来的部分都粗鲁地塞了回去，顺势把食指和中指也插进去，屈起指节搅动。血法师好像被噎住了，一时间连呼吸都不可察觉，直到哈杜伦重复了一遍此前的行为，最后终于拉出整串珠子以后，罗曼斯才发出一种近似于犯下恶行被抓个正着时的声音。

洛瑟玛似乎叹息了一声。他直起身子，抬手解开缚住罗曼斯双手的线绳，然后没有等后者转一转手腕，就用更粗的绳子重新绑起来，再抓着大魔导师的手肘，把穿过头顶圆环的绳索拉到最紧，要他完全地跪直，甚至不得不挺起胸膛、双腿使力才能得到平衡。那颗老山猫的犬齿因此戳在罗曼斯的喉咙上，他望向洛瑟玛，让绸子后面闪出一丝火光，曾经的游侠便过去啃他的喉结，顺带着咬开了扣子。粗糙的布料滑落进哈杜伦手中，就好像它现在不过是件碍事的保暖物，而一切绝非有意为之。

哈杜伦看到洛瑟玛给他比了个手势，示意他来挑一件……一件刑具。木板、藤条、马鞭，他实在不知道该用什么别的词称呼它们。 _难道不能就用手吗？不，难道我一定要……_ 他无意识地皱起眉头，洛瑟玛也不再管他，只是自己拿起一条皮带来，挪到他的身侧。有那么一瞬间，哈杜伦开始害怕自己才是那个即将被施以痛苦的对象，然而更令他害怕的是这种想法本身，皮革狠戾地一次次抽在裸露肉体上的声音更是险些让他叫出声来。他并不是不知道他们之间的事，但他对此全然不知所措。他从未想过罗曼斯能如此顺从。至于洛瑟玛·塞隆……面前这个毫无怜悯地施刑的精灵，已经使他几乎感到陌生——虽说一定程度的残忍本就应是远行者应有的品质，但就洛瑟玛而言，他向来并非如此。

这一切都一定被洛瑟玛看在了眼里。摄政王伸手捋过他的头发，让他无法再逃避面前的事。短短几分钟，已经有十来道颜色不深却肿得厉害的鞭痕印上了罗曼斯的后背。洛瑟玛引着哈杜伦的手，沿着那些长条形痕迹浮起的边缘一道道描画下来，它们逐渐现出颜色，直到比血法师的符文文身还要显眼。这期间，那位承受者只在某次被触及伤痕交叉处时，像蝴蝶收敛翅膀那样收紧过一次肩胛，并且很快地展开了。他继续被要求向下抚摸，划过臀部，停留在曾被刻意用作营造半遮半掩的气氛的，腿根下面的那个地方。哈杜伦用指尖在上面画着横线，看着洛瑟玛拿过一根藤条，用它再走了一遍他们手指的路径，到达那里又折回去，轻轻往臀缝里敲了敲，被罗曼斯稍微夹住再松开。最后，藤条被递给了他。

哈杜伦不确定这种暗示究竟对他抱有什么样的希望，他只确定自己终于能，并且一定会，加倍奉还给那个最开始就在挑衅他的部分。那根藤条很轻，太细也太长，他试着甩动的时候发现，如果用上力气，说不定会很快地断掉。洛瑟玛似乎显得不满， _对什么？_ 他不愿理会，现在，主动权是他的。

游侠落下第一鞭，同样毫不留情，刑具在空气中尖锐地鸣叫，咬在他用指尖描出许多遍的线上。他真是用了不少力气，然后高兴地看到现在罗曼斯不得不好好地绷紧双腿才能承受冲击，否则就得把全身重量，再加上他的力道，都挂在绳索上——就算他从来都不知道如何编织一个比打出火花更复杂的法术，也总归明白没有施法者会允许手部血流不畅而受损——也就是说，大魔导师终于不能再对他置之不理了。

报复的快意让哈杜伦乐于先做得绅士一些，接下来的抽打迅速且没有丝毫间隔，但只用了五六分力，直到鞭痕均匀地铺满了那块地方，原本苍白的皮肤下透出的粉色被细而密的红线彻底遮盖以后，他才觉得客套环节大概结束了——在某个时刻，游侠将军终于不再能将落鞭的手法控制得那么完美，于是鞭痕逐渐在大魔导师的腿上愈发纷乱，像是滚到野猫脚下的线团那样乱七八糟地染红了一切，而罗曼斯急促的抽气和似有若无的痛呼大大地鼓励了他。然后，他深呼一口气，举起手臂，对着第一记鞭挞印下的痕迹连续抽下去——游侠将军从来都不是以考虑周到而著称的，谁也说不清，他是没有想到这么细的刑具落在绷紧的身体上极易撕破皮肤而使人流血，还是本就有意要刻下真正的伤口。 在七鞭之后，他重新比了比，又向略微靠下的地方用相同的手法抽了六下。下一记瞄准了那两道边缘严重地肿着，显出往外扩散的深紫色，而中间如刀口一般深陷，已经渗出血点子的鞭痕中间，准备在貌似完好，实际上被拉扯得很薄而难堪重负的表皮上故技重施。但洛瑟玛在他第二次落鞭的那一刻按住了他。摄政王近乎粗暴地把他拽开，扶住罗曼斯的肋侧，帮他的大魔导师重新跪稳——施法者的手腕和掌根早已血色全无，指尖都紫胀起来，显然是不知何时在某记鞭打的冲力下跌倒而导致的后果。

洛瑟玛递给他一个近乎斥责的眼神，但哈杜伦丝毫不觉得自己做错了事， _什么都可以，_ 他回瞪过去，而前者摇了摇头，转身去解几乎勒进大魔导师肉里的绳子，打着圈儿按揉那双宝贵的手腕。而罗曼斯，在靠进洛瑟玛肩窝里喘息顺气，挺过血液恢复流动带来的胀痛之后，竟然也转过头朝向他，嘴角甚至挂着一丝笑意。尽管哈杜伦不知道藏在布料下的神色，但他可以想象出的自然也只有挑衅—— _好。再给我看看，你还有什么本事。_

此时，罗曼斯的耳尖正好落在洛瑟玛唇上，在哈杜伦看起来，摄政王好像朝他耳语了些什么。 _犯规_ ，他想，但游侠如果对自己诚实，就知道实际上并没有任何言语被说出来。但罗曼斯确实点了点头，他完全地转过身子，朝哈杜伦的方向伸手寻找，被后者捉住腕上的淤痕拉到身前。

* * *

_不管你把一个游侠放到什么位置，他们都永远是属于森林的兽类。_ 罗曼斯在心底嘲笑，不过留个面子没写在脸上。施法者灵巧纤长的手指现在还有些刺麻，将将足够对付一身轻便猎装。只是困于视觉受限，对游侠将军的习惯也实在不熟，他在依次解开并抽出护腕的系带后，花了些时间在哈杜伦背后摸索，才找到固定护胸饰甲的皮带扣。 _这可能看起来太像是在拥抱，_ 身后洛瑟玛的手指开始在他的穴口打转时，他想。

然后是上衣，他故意解得慢一些，一方面是因为哈杜伦给绳扣打结的方式过于繁杂，另一方面，在塞隆……正式开始对他做什么之前，血法师直觉自己最好争取些时间做好心理准备。早些时候他已经被扩张过，所以多亏摄政王的仁慈，允许他先跪坐着把最后一件上衣从哈杜伦肩上剥掉，塌下腰趴好了，才开始把一只柔软却满是沟壑与凸起的东西塞进他的身体里。它材质极软，本身说不上可怕，但也不细，以罗曼斯现在的状态，几乎足够填满他。不规则的花纹搅动着内部，带来的快感如蛛丝般连绵缠绕，却无法预知。 _不能刚开始就陷进去_ ，他必须得找到些更固定的节奏，转移注意力。

相比起上半身，哈杜伦的腰带和裤子倒是毫不费力就能解开。当然了，没人会在这种事上给自己添堵。在把别人的阴茎头含进嘴里的时候心不在焉或许不大得体，但这里谁也不是绅士，虽说如此，罗曼斯还是尽量更认真地对待这项事务。在他身后，因泡在温水里而表面滑腻的弹性球体滚过臀缝，随后被一颗颗推进玩具的入口，把它和他都逐渐撑得更开。但这还好， _如果它们出来了_ ……

哈杜伦显然误解了罗曼斯逐渐绷紧的肢体语言，他捏起他的脸，意图欣赏自己用性器拍打大魔导师舌头的样子。 _幼稚，_ 罗曼斯顺着引导抬起头，有点想观察哈杜伦此刻的神色，但还是等塞隆决定他何时能拥有观看的权力吧。

就像摄政王现在决定，要在此时此刻，他的一切反应都正好能被哈杜伦看在眼里的时候，让他尖叫出声那样。

玩具的容量盛满了，被洛瑟玛稍微拿出去一点儿，第一颗卵就 _产_ 了进去，紧接着又是两颗，再一颗，它们直接掉在深处，说不上冰冷，但比他的内部更凉，甬道条件反射地缩紧对抗着，仍然无法阻止它们越滑越深，胶质在体温下缩小，融化成液体，最终几乎有已经被灌满到要倒流进胃里的可怖错觉。那东西差不多完全被抽出去了，顶端被故意地按到他的腺体上，最后两颗卵就压着那里 _产_ 下来。 _这不是全部，甚至不到一半。_

在体验这一切的时候，罗曼斯本来已经重拾他在哈杜伦身上的工作，这下又让他不得不暂停，呻吟的气流喷到口中的阴茎上。效率低下又断断续续的服务大概使哈杜伦不满，他被压着后脑往下按，可惜角度不对，性器前端直撞在软腭上戳得生疼。这终于激起了大魔导师的一些情绪和争斗欲。这是个讨厌的时机，洛瑟玛正用手指操弄他，带着粗糙茧子的指头以熟悉的恰好力度磨过敏感点，运动轨迹由安抚性的慢慢变为挑逗，即使是现在——在里面同时含着质感奇怪，不时乱动的东西的时候——也令他感到平和愉悦。这是奢侈的，此时他却无法再放任自己去享用。

血法师运用起一些技巧，用唇瓣磨蹭筋络，舌尖勾画着前端的孔，发出点吮吸的水声。这种声响在他看来实际上比吞进一整根肉棒更为情色， _但是，既然你想使用我的喉咙，没问题_ 。再一次确保他要安置在喉咙里的部分已经完全地湿润之后，他收紧舌根，迅速地用一次吞咽动作全吃了进去。如果是为摄政王服务，罗曼斯会做得更精心一些，循序渐进地含下去，给人一点侵略和使人败退的满足，但示弱是不为其他人准备的。

罗曼斯能注意到，洛瑟玛又往他身体里多添了三颗卵，现在是确实撑得满满当当了，但早些进去的还在融化，不断为后来者腾出些许空间。又有一颗被直接放到了他的穴口，没有用辅助玩具。他把这解读为一种催促，要加快进度。但这并不容易，稍有不慎就会引起剧烈的干呕反应——按照经验，如果使用的那一方狠得下心，比如说拽紧头发来禁止接受方移动，那么痉挛将给他很不错的按摩。 _但同样，这种服务绝不再为其他人准备。_ 他尽量地调动肌肉主动控制吞咽，并且用手辅助逗弄。这一切卓有成效，哈杜伦已经在低声闷哼，阴茎不由自主地抽动起来。可惜的是，他仍然略迟了片刻。

那粒圆球之后，又有下一颗处于等待，随后几乎是被蛮力压进去的。最后一颗……吃不下了，它反复地撑开一点穴口，又反复地被推出去。洛瑟玛揉捏着血法师的屁股，并不显得着急，但后者确实尽量配合，直到卵都融化了一圈，才终于入到里面。这未必是好事。罗曼斯完全不敢再收缩肌肉，最轻微的动作都会导致小玩意们大肆折腾他，或者更糟，被他自己挤出去， _产_ 下来。

然后——洛瑟玛抽了他一巴掌。

_操。_ 所有的小球都像是被这一巴掌赋予了生命。它们要么是挤住了动不了，要么是由于滑得毫无摩擦力而肆意地移动着，在他的身体里震颤、挤压、滚动、换位，里面肉壁的每一处都在同一时刻被重新开发刺激，深入到危险的程度。一记当然是不算完的。抽打遵循着某种不规律的节奏，每次都落在能够引起最大连锁反应的臀部下方和与大腿的交界处。当然，在体内被玩弄的同时，挨打本身的灼痛也为快感推波助澜。嘴被堵着，呻吟都不能出口，罗曼斯唯一能做的只是强迫自己不再投降地把哈杜伦的性器吐出去。尽管摄政王下手越来越重，而他遵照身体的意愿，下意识地抬高臀部迎合，整个下身都像被电击一样发抖，已经没有能力顾及身后被挤碎的胶质是否已经在往外流，更不要提被别人看着挨打挨到濒临高潮的羞耻。同时，可能因为发声的尝试使喉部振动，还有喷进腹股沟的粗重急促的呼吸，哈杜伦在他嘴里更加兴奋，抽动的频率越来越快。性、争夺、爱与权力，为了应付这一切，为了找到平衡，大魔导师不得不拿出忍耐的能耐。

被这样折腾了没多久，罗曼斯就已经处在事实上的高潮之中了，因此，有那么一刻，当血法师的思绪飘离身处的现实，他想知道塞隆有没有因为自己给他的回应太少而被激怒。然而在他来得及做任何事情去弥补之前，游侠将军已经射进了他的嘴里。而他自己的高潮，纯然出于巧合，也正好被推到了足以被挤出一股精液来的程度。他喘得厉害，慢慢坐起来，不知为何地，在哈杜伦面前动作明显地咽下了嘴里的东西。

哈杜伦头晕目眩地靠过来，想要摘下他的眼罩，但洛瑟玛动作更快地掐着他的腰拖走了他。 _我确实把他给惹怒了。_ 这个念头在罗曼斯脑海中一闪而过——这也是洛瑟玛无情地操进来之前，他最后一个有理智的念头。他的屁股里还留着很多，很多卵和卵的残骸，甚至无法被一下子插到底，而当洛瑟玛的性器缓慢、有力、残酷地将他逐渐打开，那些东西也被碾碎和捣烂，制造出微小的爆炸冲击。摄政王调整了姿势，让罗曼斯坐在他的大腿上，只是稍微拔出去一点，就有不少融化的液体流出来，浇在他们交合的地方。或许他确实应当感谢他这样做了，因为他现在受重力所困，逃无可逃，而内里相对空了一些却绝对润滑，使他得以被定住，而他们终于能完全结合起来。他想转过头去，磨蹭他的摄政王的胡须或者亲吻任何他能碰到的地方，请求宽恕。洛瑟玛温柔地抚过他被磨得嫣红的嘴唇——可那只手紧接着按在了他的脖子上。

洛瑟玛向来谨慎行事且善于观察，从任何角度考虑，罗曼斯都完全了解这些，但这当然无法阻止他在被这个人扼紧脖子时颤抖不已。就是刚才用来打他的那只手，还残余着过高的温度。摄政王的另一只手横过他的腰，牢固地按在胯骨上，从第一次抽插开始就毫无保留。他掐的力道很有技巧，刚好给魔导师留出一丝呼吸的余地，但仍然不足以摄入能使他不致失态的氧气。洛瑟玛会狠狠地操他一会儿，在他痉挛得太厉害的时候放松虎口，赐给他用来尖叫和喘半口气的片刻，再重复这个过程——反复地濒死和获救，即使是在这具刚刚才射过，既极度敏感又难以享乐的身体上，也能带来足以致幻的快感。虽说血法师实在没有什么好幻想的。他还不至于可悲到在此时此刻想起那些虚妄的幻梦， _不再如此_ 。只有现实可以面对，所以罗曼斯睁开眼，绸缎似乎不再足以遮挡光线，他只能看到一片诡异的空白。再也没有其他的了，如果说还有什么值得提及，或许是恐惧，本能的求生的反抗，还有他胡乱挥舞的手臂被洛瑟玛抓住死死压在背后时近乎绝望地弹起来的小腹。

“行了！你要杀了他吗？！”一个低沉的声音猛喝道。这正好是在洛瑟玛松开手的时候说的，因此他只是没有再次收紧手掌，没人知道这是不是游侠将军的大胆伸张所致。而对罗曼斯来说，似乎他的身体不仅仅是被剥夺了氧气，也被剥夺了任何除了本能地喘着粗气之外的反应。他只是向后靠去，靠在他的摄政王胸前。

_你破坏了我的规则_ ，在一段时间的沉默后，大魔导师想说。多亏了说话的尝试，他终于开始剧烈地咳嗽。塞隆在他弯下腰时像往常的习惯那样抚摸他的脊柱，同时从他的身体里抽出来。在那之后，大量的过于温热且略带粘性的水液立刻涌出来。这几乎是令人尴尬的，他首先更关心的是这种吓人的空虚感，而非他自己说话的能力。但他现在只能同时在意一件事，那就是……

“你可以上他。”罗曼斯听见洛瑟玛这样宣布，同时把他送出去，握着他的臀部抬起来——这个动作给了他比应有的更多的痛楚，他是如此地习惯于疼痛，一些掴打本不应造成这么大的不适。游侠将军不由自主地接住了血法师。

“什么？！我怎么能……你怎么可能认为我会……会去操一个刚刚差点在我面前被吊死的人？！”

“你又硬了。”摄政王说，不过是在描述一个事实，“我只是觉得你需要。”

“我不……”哈杜伦反驳，仍然语带怒火，“你难道真的没有注意到，你差点就要杀掉他了吗？我本以为……”

_不。没有人能这样蔑视我。就像我是什么脆弱的花瓣，只等着被嗅闻、干制、碾碎和为其哭泣一样。_ 但罗曼斯现在的样子无法佐证他的愤怒。他或许算不上漂亮，但有足够的艳色。此时此刻，他正在做的一切只是盯着洛瑟玛，仿佛用他湿润发红，带着哭泣的残迹的眼睛乞求，求他的摄政王不要把他丢给别人。他或许也正在落泪。 _这究竟是被操出来的，还是我确实惊惶到会被不存在的威胁吓得不能自已？_ 这样的想法使他感到恶心，尽管在被以这样残暴的方式责打、使用、操弄和折腾之后，厌恶自己不能理性冷静地思考可能是在吹毛求疵，但那种标准适用于其他任何人，而不是给辛多雷的大魔导师准备的。

“闭嘴，明翼。”因此，血法师赢下了与生理反应的斗争，最终设法开了口，声音嘶哑，近乎私语，“你应该知道，你的好兄弟，你的大哥，不会就这样掐死我，”他停下来压制另一次咳嗽，“他和他的人民最有用的施术者，更不会是在他最亲密的少年伙伴面前这么做。”

哈杜伦直愣愣地盯着他，好像是在质疑他的理智—— _而他不敢质疑洛瑟玛的_ ，罗曼斯又一次嘲笑。他伸手下去，用掌根按压硬挺着的东西。“你也的确硬了。”这一次，他确实是在对游侠耳语，“来吧。结束这件事。让你们两个都满意。”

在哈杜伦能够回答之前，洛瑟玛俯身向他们靠过来。他压住他们，直到游侠的背陷进床褥里。“不要就这么排除你自己，我的大魔导师。”他磨蹭着他的脸颊，擦过他脖子上的淤痕，然后再次抬起头。罗曼斯可以相信他们正在对视，但是没人能确定那只独眼到底在看着谁。

“放松些。我不会伤害你，亲爱的。”之后，摄政王终于给了罗曼斯今晚第一个真正的吻，“相信你自己。”

* * *

不知何时，罗曼斯的右腿上终于还是有一道鞭伤裂开了。在他们注意到的时候，已经不再流血，但血也早已出了不少，被滑腻的液体封在里面裹挟着，就更是染了满腿满床，连此前蒙眼的白绸都沾上了红色的斑点，很快地在濡湿布料的泪痕上扩散开来，直到掩盖了它们。罗曼斯把它拿起来，举在眼前端详。

“磨破了。”洛瑟玛伸手抹了抹，同样端详自己手指上沾的血，然后捻进手心，“我的错。我不该准备藤条，至少不该拿那么细的。”

“是吗。”罗曼斯放开绸子，望向洛瑟玛，最终接下了话，“我以为这是你计划好的，为了满足你和你豢养的野兽。”

“如果你真想揭露我，也请别挑这个时候。而且我相信你记得，山猫没有伤到你。”

“是，摄政王……多亏你的提醒，我才想起真正的野兽比我们更文明。”血法师短促地笑着，他挪开腿，脚底踩在摄政王的膝盖上蜷起来，“别再碰了，疼。”

“你们……”盯着自己腿上的血迹，再抬头看看正从罗曼斯的脚尖向上抚摸到小腿的洛瑟玛，哈杜伦终于没忍住，打断了这出似乎很是不合时宜的含情脉脉，“不应该赶紧处理吗？罗曼斯，我来扶……呃，帮你……弄一下？”

“不。”大魔导师简单地回答，几乎显出平日的讥讽神色，在哈杜伦身体前倾，刚要追问时补充道，“不能碰水，敷药可能留疤，我会用自己的魔法治疗。至于你……”他顿住，为想要挪动身体，却导致牵扯伤口出了更多的血而皱眉，“别多想，我不是不识你的好意。”

然后，罗曼斯侧趴下去，半枕半抱着一团被子，指尖点在皮肤轻微外翻的伤口上。第一个法术抹掉表面乱七八糟的液体。接下来要吸走渗进去的污迹，这一下做得异乎寻常地快，几乎连血液本身也带走了不少，让周围的皮肤显得苍白。最后，让裂口愈合——原理难以解释，但或许就像用钉子一根根仔细地钉起来。这显然很痛，集中起消耗得所剩无几的精力更使他脆弱，大魔导师闭上眼睛，左手紧紧抓进棉花里，但右手一直稳得很。一条不到两寸的表层伤口，却愈合得极慢，如果意图可以按结果，也就是观看者的神态来算，甚至几乎有些表演的意味。

“好了。”罗曼斯疲惫地躺下去，“Lor……”

“……就这样吗？”哈杜伦下意识地问。 _其他那些伤痕呢？这些污迹呢？_

没有人回答他。洛瑟玛拾起袍子，把罗曼斯裹进去，后者任由他稍微收拾残局，直到被搂进怀里抱起来。

“你看，我很累了，”最后，罗曼斯说，“这本来都没什么可说的，不是吗。”


End file.
